In The Mirror
by Maelle Robins
Summary: Okay so this is my first story try to go easy on me- Wanda is living the life she always wanted and is happier than any person could be, when something happens that could ruin her life does she fight back or just lie down and let her world be ruined?
1. Chapter 1

I stretched my arms above my head once, enjoying the popping sensation in my shoulders before I wilted into my pillow again. A low chuckle beside my ear instantly brought a smile to my lips. I turned my face to his and our lips met briefly before I opened my eyes. It was hard to believe that it had been almost three years since I had first been placed on this planet as the soul Wanderer, my host Melanie hadn't ceased to exist when she should've and because of her stubbornness we ended up forming a bond stronger than sisters. I had followed Melanie's memories to this place, these caves where I had found everything I had been Wandering to find.

Ian O'Shea was the best thing I had found on this new planet. He was kind and gentle enough to be a soul but he had the strength and determination only a human could possibly posses. He was my soul mate and I was his, and that was that.

"Good morning my sweet Wanderer," Ian said his lips gently brushing my shoulder as he spoke. I smiled and blushed without being able to help it. My new body was much more girlish than my original body, prone to blushing and giggling. Even my body was more feminine than Melanie's body, with my curly sunshine coloured hair and moonshine coloured skin.

"Morning Ian," I whispered, staring into his blue fire eyes. Ian's arms wrapped tightly around me now that I was awake, even though I knew ten minutes ago he was sprawled out on the bed.

"I love you," He reminded me, his long fingers playing gently with my hair. I giggled once and opened my mouth to reply when a heavy knock on our door made me jump.

"Guy's stop fooling around and get out here, the breakfast is almost all gone," It was Ian's humongous brother Kyle. Ian sighed and slowly got up, pulling me along with him. When we were on our feet, Ian quickly kissed the tip of my nose before wrenching open the door. Kyle stood in front of us, grinning.

"Hey Wanda," He said, tweaking my nose which was still warm from Ian's lips.

"Hey Kyle," I began and then when I saw a flash of mahogany hair behind him I added, "Hey Sunny," Kyle's booming laugh sounded down the hall as he dragged Sunny to his side and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

"The bacon's getting scarce, not that I am surprised with the food mongrels in this place," Kyle said, starting off down the hallway. He turned back to wink at me once. The friendship that had sprung up between me and Kyle completely baffled me. I wasn't sure whether it was because I had tried to save his Jodi and helped him keep Sunny when Jodi didn't come back, or maybe because I had made his brother so happy that he simply couldn't hate me anymore or maybe it was simply that this body had the same effect on him as it did on everybody, you simply couldn't distrust it.

Whatever the reason, I was glad for it, and as much as he grumbled about Kyle I knew it made Ian happy too. Sunny was another baffling subject, she was still terrified of the outside world, but she had wormed her way into the hearts of the humans here with her undying sweetness and her astonishingly green thumb. She had taught and helped everyone in the cave grow bigger and better versions of the plants that grew in the main cave.

Ian linked his fingers with mine as we walked down the familiar tunnel to the mess hall. It was almost pitch black as we wound down the hallway. Eventually a small light at the end of the tunnel began to grow brighter. The mess hall was nearly empty, Geoffrey and Heath sat facing each other on one end of the room, Lucina and Freedom were wrestling over a vegetable and in the table nearest us sat Melanie and Jared, with Candy, the ex-soul human and Burns Living Flowers, the third soul living amongst the humans here.

Originally Burns had lived with a separate human cell but when that cell had come across ours right before a raid a major change had happened in the caves. Nate, the leader of the group we had come across had come into the caves and had a long, intense talk with Jeb before coming out with an announcement to make. For the next three months, his whole cell stayed in the entertainment room, and everyone in the caves worked on making more rooms and expanding on the already existing rooms. Four months later, because Jeb was horrible at estimations, there was enough room in the caves for all fifty nine of the humans, and souls from both groups.

"Hey Wanda, we were wondering when you two would show up," said Melanie, grinning mischievously. I knew what she was thinking and scowled at her, knowing she was just trying to be annoying. Ian and Melanie both laughed at my expression, and Jared smiled. Ian, Kyle, Sunny and I managed to squeeze ourselves into the group. We chatted as we ate, the bacon and runny eggs Benny. Ian kept one arm wrapped around me at all times and on the other side of the table Kyle and Jared both mirrored the image.

SORRY IT'S SO LONG, I WANTED TO GET ALL THE INFO IN! IT WILL GET BETTER, I PINKY PROMISE.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my breakfast before everyone else, mostly because I took less than everyone else. Even now that I knew I was of some value to the group I still felt bad taking anymore food than I needed.

"You guys feel up to another raid?" a voice behind us asked. I knew who it was without turning but I turned anyways. Doc stood at the end of our table an eyebrow raised, "We're running low on a few medical supplies, just things like bandages and stuff, for small cuts. Oh and we could use some more Energy and Health," He babbled on in a stream hardly stopping for breath. Jared cut him off before he could go too far.

"Sure Doc, we will get together a group and leave tonight," He said. Ian glanced up at Jared and glared at him.

"Tomorrow," He corrected. Jared nodded and then coughed, looking at his feet. Confusion swept through me and I look at Ian for answers, "I have plans for tonight," was all he said, grinning at me. Melanie gasped from the other side of the table, but by the time I looked round at her, she had her face buried in Jared's arm. Ian grumbled something under his breath and then got to his feet.

"C'mon, we'll go play some games or something. Wanna come Burns, Sunny?" He asked, both of the other souls nodded, and got up with him. Sunny was coming which meant Kyle was coming too, but Kyle said nothing, he just stared at Ian looking completely dumbfounded. I was still confused but knew it was better just to let it go. Ian held my hand but once we started down the hallway to the entertainment room he let go of my hand and fell into step with Kyle. He whispered something to Burns and Sunny and they both swarmed forward, linking arms with me and dragging me out of earshot of the two humans.

"What's going on?" I asked my voice rising in pitch slightly, "Is something wrong," Sunny laughed and squeezed my arm. Burns smiled, making little crinkles by his navy eyes.

"Nothing is wrong Wanderer, in fact it is quite the opposite," He said, patting my shoulder. Burns was an odd soul, not quite normal, like me. That's probably why I trusted him enough to let the subject drop. At that moment, Ian caught me around the waist and spun me around. His lips pressed hard down on mine, and even though the hallway was pitch black, I could feel a hot blush spreading across my cheeks. After a moment, we broke away from each other, panting for air and I noticed that the other three had kept walking. I started off down that direction but Ian gently pulled me to a stop.

"Lets go back to our room," He said, his voice cracked once in the sentence. I paused, my hand resting on his chest.

"Wont they be wondering were we are?" I asked. Ian let out a shaky laugh, darkening my concern with its nervous sound.

"No, they knew I was going to do this," He pauses, and wraps his arms around me, "Please Wanda? I really need to talk to you," His voice was husky and low, his hands traced nervous patterns on my back.

I nodded mutely and then, remembering he couldn't really see me, started walking back towards our room, towing him behind me. He seemed to be holding back, I was walking faster than him and when I glanced back and saw his face, he was staring at the floor taking deep calculated breaths. Fear trilled through my system, making my blood chill. What could be so bad that he couldn't even look me in the eyes. My mind reeled with possibilities, all bad and I felt tears springing into my eyes, I fought them back furiously. When we got to the room Ian wrenched aside the door and lead my to the bed, where he kneeled formally in front of me.

"Now, I have been working on this speech for a while and I am really nervous so you have to let me get through it, no matter how painful it is," I took a shaky breath not sure weather he was kidding about the pain part.

"Wanda, when I first met you I tried to hate you. You represented everything that had gone wrong in my life, but as I got to know you I realized that you could also represent everything that could go right in my life," I could feel my heart rate speeding up, fluttering like a butterflies wings, "You've changed me so completely that I know I will never go back to who I was before. The most memorable part, the most beautiful part of my life was when I held you in my hands, you, the real you, and as long as I live I will never forget that moment. Right before, you gave Melanie her body back-" His voice hardens a bit here, but I don't take note of it, he is just angry that I had even thought about leaving him, "-you said something to me. You said that no matter what other life form you were you would still remember me, still love me. This made me realize something, I will always love you my Wanderer. When I grow old and die, if I go to heaven I will still love you, if I rot in the ground beside Walter and Wes, I will still love you. If I get kidnapped by souls and have some upside-down flower inserted inside me I will still love you, still fight for you. I am not a soul, and as much as I wish I could I cannot live with you for eternity, so I will do the next best thing," He paused for breath and pulled a small navy blue, velvet box from his pocket. I felt tears streaming down my face and my heart had nearly stopped, Ian tried to take a deep breath but it caught in his throat and I realized he too has tears in his cerulean eyes, "So now I must ask you a question, the question. Wanderer, will you marry me?"

I REALLY WANTED TO ADD THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I LOVED IT SOO MUCH, SORRY IF SOME OF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, IT'S REALLY LATE AND I ONLY PROOF READ IT TWICE.


	3. Chapter 3

In front of my eyes was a small but very real diamond ring, it had one larger diamond set in the center of the gold band and two small sapphires on either side. My breath had stopped and I had to remind myself to get oxygen to my lungs. Tears streamed down my face without stopping. I stared into Ian's ice blue eyes and found that I can't speak, I opened my mouth and no words come out. Ian's face drooped and his eyes fell to the ground.

"Wanda, If you don't want to answer me, or if the answer is no," his voice broke and dropped a volume level, "it's fine I understand, I mean just tell me so I can leave," bewilderment ran through me and I sat up straighter. I wrapped my fingers around Ian's and waited until he looked into my eyes.

"Why would, I say no? I love you Ian, so of course I'll marry you," I was saying yes because I wanted to, but even if I wasn't doing this for my own selfish reasons Ian's reaction would have been enough to justify it. I had never seen him this happy, his face lit up and he gently put the ring on my finger before yanking me to my feet. His lips pressed hard down on mine, and I could feel that he was smiling. He literally swept me off my feet and carried me to the bed, without stopping our kiss.

An hour or so later we lay curled up on the bed, Ian's arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was nestled in the hollow of his throat. His heart beat steadily against my back and his breath rocked me slowly. I turned my head so that I could see him in my peripheral vision, he raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"I have a question Ian," I say, he doesn't speak but I talk anyways, "Where ever did you get this ring?" I flutter my fingers in front of my face, admiring the sparkle of my new jewellery. Ian doesn't answer for a moment, but I can see that he is thinking.

"It was my grandmother's, she made it through the holocaust with that ring," He says after a while. I remember, or well my body remembers getting a quick lesson on the holocaust when I originally came to this planet and shudder at the images that race through my head. Ian suddenly smiles and spins me onto his chest so that we face each other, "When I was four my grandmother gave that ring to my father and told me something I will never forget 'One day you will meet a girl who you think makes the sun shine and the earth turn round. She won't, but that doesn't matter...what matters is that you love her more than anything else in the world, that you would risk her over humanity. Ian, when you find this girl, you give her my ring and you hold onto her tight, because love like that is once in a lifetime.'" Ian finishes and wipes away the tears in my eyes, "I know what she was talking about now of course."

"She was wrong, love like that isn't once in a lifetime, I only just found you. It's a once in eight lifetimes experience,"

Ian laughed and buried his face in my hair, his warm breath caressing my neck. I slowly sat up and faced Ian, half my attention still on the glitter on my finger.

"So, I guess we should go tell everyone," said Ian getting to his feet. I frowned at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Only if there is someone you _didn't _tell," I teased, he laughed again, still giddy from earlier. He pulled me to my feet and locked me in his arms, his sparkling blue eyes only inches away from my gray ones.

"That's not really fair. I only actually told Burns and Sunny, oh and Jared," He saw my slightly surprised expression and explained, "I would've told Melanie, but I didn't think she could keep it a secret from you long. I was fairly surprised that she didn't figure it out until this morning though," he paused to brush his lips across my face and let an angry look cross his, "Kyle nearly blew the whole thing. I might have to kick his butt, I can't believe that you became friends with him," Ian paused to breath and I gave him a scolding look.

"He is your brother, and I quite like him now, so I would thank you very much to leave him alone," I informed my fiancé, squeezing his hand. Ian tried to suppress a smile as I lead him out into the hallway, but I could feel his laughter send silent waves into my arm when I turned my head, "So, who _can_ we tell?" I asked him, as we strolled down the near-dark hallway that lead to the main tunnel. Ian thought for a moment and then listed off the people in a voice that grew with excitement. It turned out there were quite a few people who had not found out about my engagement before me. Jeb, Doc, Trudy, Geoffrey, Candy, Lily, Aaron and Paige, Rachel and Laura from Burns' cell and Jamie all were still unaware. I decided that we should go tell Jeb first, mostly because he would have our heads if he knew that we had told anyone else before him.

We made our way to his room, the one with an old picket fence gate as the door, and when Ian gave me a supportive nudge in the back I knocked tentatively. A sharp bark from the other side of the door ordered us to come in. Ian dragged me inside and then stood almost awkwardly tall next to me as we waited for Jeb to look up from a book he was reading. After about two minutes he nodded wisely and shut the book, looking up at us expectantly.

"Ian and Wanda, what d'ya want," He asked. I glanced up at Ian, who was staring at me, his eyes sure and clear. I could feel my bodies shyness coming out and forced it down. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Jeb, I have pretty big news, Ian and I are getting married!" I said, lifting my ringed hand so that Jeb could see the ring. Jeb's eyes widened as his eyes locked on the diamond. I opened my mouth to say something else, maybe how Ian proposed, but what actually came out of my mouth was unexpected but still completely perfect, "And I want you to give me away!" Jeb's eyes widened even more and then a rosy blush darkened his cheeks. He ducked his head as he got to his feet and shuffled over to give me a backbreaking hug.

"Aw shucks Wanda, you're making a sap outta me," Jeb's voice was thick with emotion and I could feel a tear on his cheek. His tears took me so off guard that I began to cry, dragging Ian into the hug. After a moment, Jeb pulled away, wiping his cheek and chuckled, "I knew I made the right move by not killin' ya. Everybody thought I was being crazy, Crazy Old Jeb they called me, but I knew," I let out one choked sob, and then noticed that Ian's face went dark when he thought about my first month in these caves. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. His returned smile was half-hearted. I turned back to Jeb and put my other hand on top of his.

"So will you do it? Will you be my dad for the day?" I asked him, his eyes grew slightly misty again and he answered with a gruff nod and a grunt before ushering us out the door. Once we were back in the hallway, I turned to Ian, the tears coming back to my eyes, he had tears in his eyes too and he leaned down, his lips pressing fiercely down on mine. I was so happy.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS 3 I NEED MORE TO CONTINUE.

LOVE MAELLE


	4. Chapter 4

Ian and I spent the rest of the day telling everyone, and suffering through their responses. Some people, like Jeb and Trudy were emotional, others like Kyle, Aaron and Paige, simply nodded or smiled mischievously as if they had known this was coming. Melanie had had the funniest reaction, because even though she'd known before I had she screamed, cried, hugged me and then appointed herself as Maid of Honour and Wedding Planner. Melanie promptly sent Ian away, something which neither of us were happy about, but we both had the mind not to argue with Melanie.

If I had gotten to organize the wedding myself, it would've been small and almost immediately, but Mel had other plans. The wedding would still be soon but it was going to be a huge event, we were even extending our raid a few more days so that we could buy a dress, a tuxedo for Ian and some decorations and food for the party. Melanie had me planning and making decisions until early in the morning and then, when I was nearly delirious I was so tired, she sent me to bed, grumbling about 'lack of stamina'.

I stumbled off to bed, where Ian was sitting cross-legged and snoring lightly. I smiled, he had obviously tried to wait up for me but hadn't made it. I quietly closed the door and moved to his side, laying him backwards, into a real sleeping position. Then I curled up into his chest and drifted off to sleep, breathing in his scent.

Morning, or well the next night came too quickly and I shied away from the flashlight shining in my face. Ian stirred beside me and I felt him too cringe away from the fake light.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, moving my face deeper into Ian's chest.

"Jared," he replied, his voice as tired as mine, "I might beat him up if he doesn't get out," I smiled in spite of my gentle soul demeanour, mostly because I knew that Ian wouldn't actually hurt Jared. I heard Jared's laugh emit from the near darkness and rolled over lazily.

"C'mon, Melanie will kill us all if we don't get to Tucson in time to get to that Bridal store. Ian laughed slightly and followed me off the bed. The three of us headed silently down the hallway to the main entrance. Melanie was waiting and as expected complained for five minutes of our walk about how late we were going to be and how we were never going to make our appointment, which I still have no idea how she booked and then grumbling something about 'noisy neighbours'.

The drive to Tucson was unremarkable, I sat next to Ian in the Jeep, and lent against his neck while Melanie and Jared sat in the front, hands clasped over the emergency brake. Burns and Kyle were driving the big truck and few miles behind us. About halfway to Tucson, Ian leant over and began to trace my face with his fingertips. I smiled and leant into his hand. The sun slowly rose on the horizon, casting a peachy glow on the desert. I remembered, only slightly fuzzy, the first time I had walked through this desert, and reflected internally. I had been such a different soul then, in fact I had been a soul then, now I was human. I had a soul body but my personality was so altered that I couldn't possibly be the same species I started as.

We got to Tucson at about 10:00 am and Melanie slowly relaxed, we had made it in time for the dress appointment. Jared and Ian dropped us off at the shop, called Bridal Affair, and left to get the medicine Doc needed. I wanted Ian to stay with me, but Mel was very strict, he was not allowed to see the dress before the wedding. I kissed Ian once on the lips before I got out of the Jeep and he managed to sneak in another kiss to my forehead. I watched the Jeep drive away before Mel dragged me into the store. The store was warm and dry, with pale hardwood flooring and plush red couches and stools. A sign sat tacked onto the wall across from is reading 'Please remove footwear before entering shop area.' We did quietly as the bell from the door finished it's feeble tinkling.

"Hello, welcome to Bridal Affair, how can I help you?" Asked a red-headed soul woman, who rounded the corner, her hands clasped in front of her. I stepped forward to talk to the woman but Melanie pushed me back gently and reached a hand out to the soul, a large smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Melanie, this is my friend Wanderer we have an appointment?" The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course, which one of you is the lucky bride?"

ARIGHT I HAVE MORE BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW, I AM NOT GOING TO JUST SEND RANDOM STORY OUT INTO SPACE IF NOONES READING IT! LOVE AND NINJA HUGS.


	5. Chapter 5

I raised a meek hand and the soul smiled.

"Well aren't you pretty? My name is Thinking Eyes, or just Think, well lets go back to the fitting room and talk about what you want," said Think brightly, leading us down the hallway, narrowed by poufy bridal gowns. I felt a vague flicker of interest at the fact that Think had previously been a spider. I opened my mouth to ask her a question but Mel beat me to it.

"How are you liking it here on Earth, Think? It's a lot different than the spiders," She said speeding up slightly, I quickly hid the look of extreme surprise that flitted across my face as Think glanced back at Mel, laughing girlishly.

"It's true, I really like it here, the senses and emotional range are so exciting and of course Earth is so pretty, but I did like the Spiders, I liked knowing the answer to every problem I was presented with," She trailed off slightly wistfully and then snapped to her senses, gesturing to room with yellow curtains serving as a door. Mel and I both walked inside and then Think followed us in. The room was mostly white, with a couple of highlights of the same yellowy colour. A low couch leaned against one wall and a huge mirror and step stool on the other. Mel wandered over to the couch and plopped down, tucking her feet up underneath her body.

"How long were you with the Spiders?" I asked, glancing apprehensively at the wall of white dresses. Think walked over and pulled the first one out, a silky dress with a wide mermaid tail hem.

"Six life terms, I settled there, but when I found out about this new planet I wanted a little change, I am glad I did it," She said, sliding the dress over my body. I smiled largely at Think and, realizing that she was with the Spiders while I was there, I wondered if I had met her, or been friends with her, to the extent Spiders could be.

For the next two hours I tried on dress after dress, I tried on tight dresses and loose dresses and silk dresses and lace dresses, they were v-necked, cap sleeved and high necked. By the time I tried on the twentieth dress, I was exhausted and sure that I would never find the right dress. After a disastrous dress with lace gloves attached to the sleeves and a oddly dropped waist I was ready to go home and just wear my normal clothes.

"Just one more, I have one in mind!" cried Think, squeezing my hands. I raised and eyebrow sceptically to myself and then nodded at Think, she grinned and dashed out of the room. I turned to face Mel and moaned.

"I'm tired!" She laughed and reached over to pat my hand as Think rushed back in the room.

"Close your eyes please!" Trilled Think, unable to suppress her sudden glee. I squeezed my eyes shut and almost immediately felt the dress being manoeuvred onto my body. The dress was as soft as lace, but as thick as silk. I could smell baby powder, fabric and something else, a warm familiar smell. The dress was still suddenly and I heard Mel gasp. Unable to wait any longer, I slowly opened my eyes and looked on the mirror. If I could've made a noise it would have been a gasp, but as it was my mouth dropped open and I quickly tried to breathe. The dress was a low v-neck, with thick tank top straps. It was fitted perfectly to my waist where it got slightly less fitted and flowed to just after my knees. It was made of a silk that had a very slight yellow undertone, just enough that it made my hair practically glow. A lace cut about an inch thick ran around the entire hem.

"I look pretty," I mumbled, tears beginning to spring into my eyes. Melanie laughed, breaking the silence in the room.

"You're more than pretty," she said, her eyes softer than I had seen them in a while. I stepped lightly off the cushion and pulled her into a careful hug. Think was grinning by the door.

"I'll ring it up?" She asked Mel, who nodded. She hugged me again, tears flowing lightly down her tanned cheeks.

Fifteen minutes later Ian and Jared picked us up outside of the bridal shop with all of the food we were supposed to get except the cake and they had gotten tuxes for Ian, Jared and Kyle. Melanie put my dress in the trunk of the jeep so quickly that I wasn't even able to see it. Jared laughed and Ian shook his head at her determination to do things proper. As soon as the car left the curb, I leaned my head against Ian's shoulder and my eyes immediately fell shut.

"Geez Mel, you tuckered her right out," Ian whispered, wrapping his arm around me. I heard Jared chuckle quietly from the driver seat.

"It's not my fault the dress took forever to find," Melanie said back, I could practically hear her rolling her eyes, "It was all worth it though, she looks so beautiful in her dress." Mel's voice grew softer and I felt her tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"She looks beautiful all the time," Ian whispered, his lips brushing my hair and ear.

"It's quite the body, that's why we picked it," Said Jared, he didn't drop his voice, but there was a gentler tone than usual.

"It's not the body...It's her, _she_ is beautiful, the real her," Ian's voice was sharp but kind, and his hands traced my face as he spoke. I could feel a blush spreading across my cheeks, and tried to force it down. Ian laughed lightly, and shifted. His hand was suddenly under my chin and guiding my face up. I meekly peeked through my lashes at Ian. Ian laughed again, louder this time and pulled me tightly into his chest, "It's true," He said kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you," I whispered, burying my face in his chest, I breathed in his light scent. His arms wrapped around me like a vice, and this time when I closed my eyes I actually did fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning in a haze. I was in one of the Tucson hotels. I reached my fingers out across the bed in search of Ian's warmth, but he wasn't there. I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position, and glanced around myself. The hotel was completely empty. A little butterfly started to fly around my stomach, bouncing off the sides of my tummy. I pulled my knees into my chest and waited for someone to come back.

I didn't wait long, after about five minutes the door clicked open and Jared came in, holding a bucket of ice and two cokes. He looked surprised to see me awake, but then smiled and handed me a coke.

"Morning. Ian and Mel are out getting decorations and Kyle and Burns are out getting shampoo and toiletries and clothes and stuff. Did you sleep well?" Each sentence comes as reply to my lack of response. I nod and open the coke , drinking half of it before stopping for breath.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, moving my muscles which felt lazy.

"About eighteen hours or so, Ian wanted to stay until you woke up but Melanie insisted that she needed him, this was the compromise," Jared said, laughing and gesturing to himself. I looked at the clock on the bedside table which read 3:13 p.m. I ran my fingers through my hair, bewildered. I hadn't realized I was that tired. Now that I thought about it, it had been a long few days.


End file.
